Dear Baby Dragon
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: How would Hermione and Draco ever end up together? They have a history of hate behind them that is too hard to put aside. Draco sends a letter into the past to convince his younger counterpart to not make the mistakes that he did. Dedicated to riceeaterxD


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series doesn't belong to me. Otherwise, the villain would be Lord From Spark to Flame rather than Lord Moldy Butt. Oh well...I'll rule over my fanfic world.

A/N: This idea came to me while I was talking to riceeaterxD. I was talking about how I love Draco and Hermione together, but can't imagine how they get together. And then this idea struck me! And I was like 'Whoa!' And now, here I am typing this up and posting for all to see. **This written for riceeaterxD.  
**

* * *

Dear Baby Dragon,

Now you must be wondering why I'm calling you _Baby Dragon_, right? Well you might not believe me, but I am you. Yes, _You_. From the future. And I remember how much I hated it when Mother called me that. So, to get a bit of that emotion out of your seemingly expressionless face, I started with that. Makes sense, right?

I can just imagine your face right now. Or rather, my face. My smoky grey eyes will be wide with confusion and my mouth agape, as I hold the paper far away from me, automatically thinking of it as a prank of some sort. But, this is no prank. I would doubt that. If this _was_ a prank, _obviously _I would deny it. But then again, what if it _isn't_. It isn't. I guarantee that. Then I would think of it as a trick. Maybe from Father, to see how I would react. Well, that's wrong too. (Hmm…it's hard to refer to you, since technically, you are me. From now on, I will call you, you. And I will call me, I.)

I bet that you want proof that _I'm_ you. Hmm. Let me think. I bet Father wouldn't know that you stole his The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts book when you were 8, but you still haven't worked up the courage to past the title page. Now do you believe that I am you? No you wouldn't. You'd just raise a pale eyebrow at this letter.

Okay. I'll give you one more proof. You have a book of _muggle fairy tales_ hidden under your bed. Haha. You are shocked aren't you? You are wondering "How does this person know?" It's obvious. I've already told you how I know. _I'm you_. Now calm down and read this. And heed my orders. I didn't do all this research and find a way to mail a letter into the past for no reason. But rather, I need you to do some things. You will have to follow what I say; it will lead to _true happiness_. I promise.

And if not, then you will end up the way I am now. _Tired, alone, and unfeeling_. I am a widower. Pansy was wedded to me right after getting out of Hogwarts. She died in the war. Even though I didn't love her, she was still a close friend. Everyone dies. Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Theo…everyone. The Ministry scorns me because of the fact that I was on the Dark Side. I had wanted to switch over before the final battle but it was too late. No one trusted me. Even now, 15 years after the war, no one trusts me. I just sit around all day in the Manor, living off Father's wealth.

You see, I chose the wrong side in the war. I did the wrong things. I killed. Killing…Father makes it sound so easy…But no it isn't. I still remember my first cold blooded murder. I could hear the girl's screams still ringing in my ears weeks later. The blood. The pain. It's not worth it. I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Who was I killing? Did she have a family? A boyfriend? A pet? How was everyone going to react when they found her dead the next day? My heart constricted as I thought. I only made myself kill her, because there was nothing else I could do. If I didn't kill her, Voldemort would kill me. Trust me; you don't want to go through that.

I know you don't believe me, but please (Yes I said please) ponder over everything. _Thoroughly_.

Next year, you will be going to Hogwarts. And of course, you will be sorted into Slytherin. I need you to make friends with _Potter_. No insulting Potter. Do not insult any of his friends either. And also, try not to act as snobby as you normally do. Otherwise, he will immediately take a disliking to you. I did all the things that I told you not to do. Those were some of the biggest mistakes of my life. But if you become friends with him, everything will be alright.

The other Slytherins would probably ask about it. Tell them that it was Father's orders. They wouldn't say anything to that.

Keep your friendship strong with Harry and Ron. And you will also get the perfect girl. Hermione Granger. She's a bit bossy and bookish. Hermione. I pine after her (Yes, I admit that. Why is it that the one I want, I can't have?). She's beautiful and smart. Perfect for a Malfoy. She may not seem so at first, but get to know her. And woo her before _Ron_ tries to. In my time, she became friends with Harry and Ron in the first year. Thusly, she will become friends with you too.

Be a spy for the Light side when Lord Moldy Butt comes back (He _will_ come back). The Light side will win the war and you will be among the war heroes. This is all that I need to tell you. And it is very important information. Do not tell anyone.

Think over your choices and actions with my words in mind. If you follow them, we will both live happily ever after. I repeat. Happily Ever After. (Like in your favorite story. Cinderella.) You will be the Prince. And Hermione will be your Princess.

Yours Truly,

Draco Lucius Malfoy

PS: Please believe me. You can change your future. Make the right choice.

**PPS: I stress this: Make sure you don't show this to anyone else. It can prove to be dangerous if it gets into the wrong hands.**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review please. Just take a little time out of your day to make mine.

Haha this was a bit confusing to write because of the fact that it's from Draco's POV and that he's talking to himself...I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it.

Hmm...I really should be studying for Finals, but instead I'm fanfic'ing. I make great choices, don't I? Oh well, at least I'm practicing my writing for the English Final.

I was thinking of maybe writing a quick sequel. What do you think?

Bleh. I'll stop rambling now.

XOXO

Flame


End file.
